Lightfire's Story
by Gather In The Light
Summary: One day, strange people show up at Molly Eto's door. But why are they here and why does Molly keep thinking her last name's Lightfire? STORY UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Molly's POV:

I stretch back from my chair with a huge yawn. _I'm finally done with that goddamn research paper!_

Getting up from my chair, I go and glance out of the window of the ADU I live in. Since I'm only sixteen (Because today's my birthday!), and I want to live alone, I live in the ADU really close to my dad's place.

 _Knock, knock._

I go answer the door. There I find two people standing: A short boy with blond hair in a braid, and a tall boy with the spikiest pink hair I have ever seen.

"Uh...Hello," I say.

"Hey," the pink-haired boy says. "I'm Natsu, and shorty here-"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" screams the blond boy, tackling Natsu.

"Whoa, calm it!" I yell. They stop their fighting and turn toward me.

"Come in and we'll talk," I say. "Don't destroy anything, because I can tell that you guys destroy things a lot."

As they come in, I hear Natsu mutter, "It's like she read my mind."

-...-...-

"So," I say after the boys explain what was going on. "Neither of you are from the same world, Edward's an alchemist, Natsu's a fire dragon slayer, and you don't know what's going on?"

They both nod.

"Even though a normal person would think you're full of bullshit, I don't think you're lying," I continue.

"Thanks," says Edward. For the first time I notice his eyes are a weird golden color.

I turn toward Natsu, but he's already sleeping on the couch. And he's _drooling_ , too!

Ed taps me on the shoulder, and I turn. He holds out his right arm. "Hey, can you take off rust?"

"Kyaaaaaa!" I shriek once I notice his arm is metal and looks kinda robotic. Ed rolls his eyes.

Someone else knocks on the door. When I go answer it, another boy with short blonde hair and the same eyes as Ed is standing on the deck.

"Hi," he says. "Have you seen-?" The boy then sees Ed and dashes past me to hug him.

 **-Now for the record of the strange people that keep showing up-**

Ed's world:

Alphonse, a.k.a Al. Ed's younger brother and also a alchemist.

May. Long black hair, huge dark eyes. Looks Asian, can do something like alchemy that uses arrowhead things. Came with stunted panda called Xiao Mei.

Edward, a.k.a Ed. Braided blond hair, gold eyes. Al's older brother and an alchemist who hates being called short. Wears white shirt with black pants (like Al)

Natsu's world:

Erza: Long red hair, wears chestplate and skirt. Scary face with cute brown eyes, Requip mage (mage=wizard). Threatened to slit my throat with a sword she summoned if I didn't tell her where Natsu was. (I told her)

Gray: Spiky dark hair, came dressed from the waist down only, and cross necklace. Strange mark on chest (he calls it a guild mark). Ice Make Mage (he made me a ice flower; it's now on my windowsill)

Loke: Spiky orange hair, wears sunglasses and a suit. Uses ring magic, and seems like a huge flirt (tried flirting with May, she tried to stab him with an arrowhead dagger of hers. I ended up bashing their heads together).

Natsu: Extremely spiky pink hair, scaly white scarf and one sleeve jacket. Has what Gray called a 'guild mark' on right shoulder. A fire dragon slayer (set his own fist on fire and nearly set off the fire detector). Fights with Gray until Erza stops them.

"Nice list you got there," I hear Erza say, and I shriek, closing my laptop. "Very descriptive. You like writing lists?"

"Uh, erm, yes I do!" I finally reply. The redhead gives me a half smile.

"By the way, Erza," I say, making her turn to face me. "Can you make sure that Natsu and Gray don't destroy this place?"

She lets out a full grin that sends shivers down my spine. "Of course."

I nod my thanks. Loke then comes over to me and sits down on the couch. Erza had moved Natsu up to the loft bedroom of the ADU.

"What's you're name?" he asks. It seems like an innocent question, so I reply.

"My name's Molly Lightfire," I say. Lightfire isn't really my last name, but I am an expert on lying.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Loke replies. I notice he's trying to flirt with me, but I accept the compliment. Having longish black hair with sloppy bleach highlights and a potato nose doesn't really get you good compliments.

"Thanks," I say. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get lunch."

I hear a loud thump and see a now-awake, very happy looking Natsu. "I'm all fired up!" he yells.

"I'm just ordering a pizza," I say. I dial the number to the pizza place.

"Better make that five," Ed says with an evil glint in his eye. I shudder and order five pizzas.

Believe it or not, there wasn't a crumb left of the pizzas. I even think Natsu was still hungry.

 **-6:00 pm. I am used to the seven people in the ADU-**

Someone knocks at the ADU door. I answer it and find my best friends Eric and Catlyn.

"Hey, Lightfire," Eric says. "Nice to see-WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE!?"

Erza's banging Natsu's and Gray's heads together, Loke is dodging May's little arrowhead daggers, and finally Ed and Al are sparring in the corner. Nothing's broken-yet.

"Oh-hi!" say Gray and Natsu in terrified unison (maybe because Erza is glaring at them).

"Eric, Catlyn," I say calmly. "These are some weird people I'm gonna introduce you to."

After everyone introduces themselves, Eric has calmed down and stopped swearing, and Loke is flirting with Catlyn. Caltlyn is very pretty, so it's no small wonder that Loke's flirting with her.

"You guys are pretty cool!" Eric says.

Erza flushes. Al rubs the back of his neck in an embarrassed way. Ed just folds his arms.

"Hey, Molly?" asks Catlyn. "Can we all go down to the garage and play truth or dare?"

I glance at everyone in the room. Ed and Al look fine with it.

"What's truth or dare?" asks Natsu.

"Ha ha you're such a moron Ashbrain!" Gray says. They almost start to fight, but Erza bangs their heads together.

"I'll explain later," I say, and we all head down to the garage. It's originally a two-car garage, but there's only one car.

When we get down to the garage, Eric explains truth or dare to Natsu, and he cracks his knuckles evilly.

"This sounds fun!" Natsu says.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I shout-say (since my parents don't like it when I yell).

Everyone is sitting on the floor in a circle. Natsu raises his hand.

"This is for Molly," he says. "Molly, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Natsu gets a evil glint in his dark eyes. "Out of everyone here, which person do you like the least?"

I blush, and Eric snickers. "Um, maybe Xiao Mei."

Everyone stares at the tiny panda perched on May's shoulder. May flushes angrily. "Xiao Mei's a panda!" she yells, and everyone snickers.

After the game of truth or dare, in which Catlyn dared Gray to steal my cross necklace I've had for forever, and I punched him with the hand where there's lots of rings (the gemstones are pretty sharp), Eric and Catlyn leave, and before I know it, Natsu and Ed are sleeping on the carpeted floor of the ADU.

"The moron," Gray snickers. "He sleeps a lot."

"So does my brother," Al says, glancing over at a sleeping Ed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, me?" I say. "I'm Molly Eto."

"But I thought you said your last name was Lightfire?" Loke says, frowning.

"Ever since I was seven I thought my name was Lightfire. Sorry."

He shrugs. "It's fine. Where are we all supposed to sleep?"

Stupid me, I forgot. "Umm..maybe two of you can sleep in the loft room, and the rest can sleep down here."

Erza nods. "I'll go up."

After everyone chooses where they are sleeping, I get ready for bed and fall asleep just like that.

The first thing that I notice when I wake up around 10:45 pm, I see a head of pink hair on the pillow next to me. _Who..?_ Then I realize it's Natsu.

""Why..?" I mumble sleepily, and fall back asleep.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Dream

 **GITL: Hiya there! A new story sounded good to do so here it is. Also, I have a poll up so go check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I run ahead of a woman. She's wearing a long gray dress, and I'm wearing a wheat colored tunic, a short pair of pants, and nothing else. The cross necklace is a belt and the rigs adorn my fingers. The forest trees shade the path from the high sun.

"Don't get too far ahead, Molly," the woman says, smiling at me, speaking in a different language that seems so familiar.

"Yes, mummy!" I giggle back in the same language. Just then, a tall man wearing black and holding a lacrima (lacrima?) blade charges at us. Little me falls down at the man's onslaught, and I see the woman (mom) get stabbed. Blood spurts out of her mouth as she falls. I scream.

The man then turns toward me, but a tall man with swirling tattoos and long white hair tackles the man and brings him to the ground. The tall man then dashes over to mother and holds her head in his lap. I, stunned, just sit there.

"Take care of her...Acnologica…" the woman says, then her eyes glaze. Acnologica sets her head down and picks me up.

"Molly, it's fine," he tells me when I start struggling, my dark hair falling my face. "I'm your father.

What I guess is a few years later, I stand side by side with father at the edge of a forest. This time, I'm wearing just wearing a long skirt pulled up to my chest.

"Are you ready to see my true form?" father asks.

"Of course, it's my duty as your daughter and the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer to see it!" I shout in his face. He smiles.

"Close your eyes," he says. I close my eyes.

When father says "Open your eyes" in a growly voice, I feel cold scales. Finally I look. I'm on the back of a dragon. The dragon has dark scales with the same white swirl design that's on father's human form.

"That's amazing, father!" I exclaim in delight. Rumbling is heard as a reply.

"Look at your side," says father.

I look at my sides and see the same white swirling design that's on father, which stands out on our similar dark skins. "Wow, thank you father!"

Father, in his human form, stands beside me. "Try your dark attacks!"

"Alright! **Dark Fist**!" I send the punching bag flying.

"Great job!"

A crowd of people stand on a island attacking father. From my view on his head (when he's in dragon form), I see a red-haired girl in armor,a pink-haired boy breathing fire, and a blonde man throwing lightning.

 _Alright, father,_ I think. _Time for the killing blow._

" **Dragon Force!** " I cry, swirling tattoos covering my entire body. " **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Apocalypse Darkness Roar!"**

What seems like 3 years later (I think I'm seven), I'm clutched in the claws of my father in his human form. Suddenly, his grip loosens, and I fall. He lets out a roar of surprise. I scream as I fall, and land in a portal thing.

 **-Real Word, awake-**

I wake up, gasping. _That didn't seem like a dream..more like memories._

I get carefully out of bed at around what seems like 5:27, trying not to disturb Natsu, who for some reason is sleeping in my bed.

Clambering down the ladder,I pick my way around a sleeping Al and Gray (who for some reason is only in his boxer shorts), and head to my desk.

To see if the swirling tattoos are really there, I pull up the hem of my old band shirt. The swirling tattoos are there, plain as day.

 _I must be able to use_ _**dark fist**_ _then,_ I think. Suddenly I pull out a thick, unused sketchbook, colored pencils, and a old pen, and draw.

 **-Gray's POV-**

I wake up to Molly stepping over me. I decide to pretend to be asleep.

When I decide to let Molly know I'm awake, I find her drawing in a trance. When I wave my hand in front of her face, she doesn't blink and continues drawing.

A crackling in my ear interrupts me. _Oh, the lacrima device! I forgot that Juvia made me put one in._

"-Gray-going on-" says Lucy from the lacrima device, her voice crackly.

"Hey, Lucy. Everyone's fine."

"Anything-going on-weird?"

I glance at the artwork Molly is doing. Right now, she's drawing a picture of-wait, is that Laxus?

"Well, there's this girl who calls herself Molly Lightfire, and right now she's drawing in a trance. I think she's drawing Laxus."

"Kay-th-by"," and the connection shorts out.

Finally I take time to glance down at myself.

 _Shit, where are my clothes?!_ I think as I run around the small place to find my pants.


End file.
